A Fake Past Leads To A New Beginning
by Kitty-Amazing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki an average orphan finally in college with his best mate, and an unwanted roommate in which he has to put up with, no exceptions. But the worst thing, is not the classes, the bullies, the work, the fights, no. The worst thing about Naruto's life, is not knowing the first 13 years of it, and never again to retrieve it. Just what will you do Naruto Uzumaki? NaruxSasu!


**Prologue****:**

"Come on Kabuto!" A fist landed hard on a bench making the scientist with glasses jump in fear. It belonged to a tall pale man, with long black hair that covered his face, he was evil, pure evil. "Any longer and he will still remember things, erase... everything"

"Are you sure, Lord Orochimaru, I mean he is just a boy"

"A boy that could ruin us Kabuto, think of our lives, without him knowing who we are, knowing that he is a demon, it's much more of a convenience to Naruto, I'm sure. He will understand."

"You're right." Kabuto shifted his glasses up to the top of his nose, and sighed. "Let's begin". He pulled a lever which sent electricity through wires and filled the room with lights. The wires lead to a boy on a hospital bed. He was short, age 13, blonde, and a weird tattoo covered his belly. _**'Naruto Uzumaki'**_ was written on the clip board that was hanging above his head, _**'the demon child'**_.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of something new.**

The blonde laid silent on the footpath, not conscious of what had just happened, his life, his memories were gone, vanished. He didn't know who he was. Who anyone was. Next to him was an old building. Written across the top was "Kohona Orphanage". He opened his eyes and everything was blurred but he could see a few people run up to him and say 'are you alright' or 'where's your parents' but he couldn't talk, or move. _What is this... _He blanked out as he felt a woman pick him up.

In a small room with two beds, a corner table and a few books on the ground, laid Naruto on one of the beds asleep but within an instant e jumped up panting as sweat dropped from his forehead. He looked around confused, in pain, and he was hurting all over.

"What the... where..who..." He eyes watered. "What...?" Naruto was in shock, he didn't know anything, what to say, nothing . As his thoughts, what were left of them, puzzled around in his mind, 2 ladies walked in and up to his bed. "How are you feeling?" one of them asked.

"Alright I suppose, just where am I, who are you?" He was scared.

The other woman spoke "Don't you remember anything?" but she was cut off by Naruto.

" No. Just who am I exactly?" His bright blue eyes stared at the two ladies with worry, frightened about what they will say. '_Where am I , who are these people? I'm... I'm so scared. Mum? Dad?_

"You're name child is Naruto Uzumaki, and you're an orphan."

_**5 years later**_

Naruto paced around the room, empting stuff out of boxes laid out on the bed. Photos, books, a laptop, forms and documents, all in which have been shoved into several boxes. Also on the bed was a suitcase filled with Narutos stuff. He was speaking to his legal guardian over the phone.

"Yes Kakashi, I'm unpacking now, but my roommate will be here soon, so I have to go, I didn't go into college for no reason ya know, 18 means adult. A.d.u.l.t!" He stopped and scratched his head, "yes, uhuh, I know, okay, I'll call you later. Cya!" he pressed the end button on his iphone, and threw it onto his new bed. He sighed and continued to unpack.

'_College I would've never thought I would be here today, but I am so I guess it's a privilege, I wonder who my roommate will be, probably an ass.'_

Just as Naruto took the last object out of the box, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. '_Kiba, my best friend since I could remember, of course he has come to the same college, this will be awesome.'_

"Hey Naruto, my man! Surprise!" a brown haired boy shouted.

"Kiba! Hey dude. Are you my roommate?"

"No man, but I'm a few doors down"

"Sick as, but if you're not my roommate, then who is?"

Just as those words escaped Narutos lips, a knock was heard at the door. Kiba and Naruto both turned around synchronised and stared at the guy in the doorway. He was the complete opposite of Naruto. He was tall, skinny, pale and had dark black eyes. His hair spiked up perfectly at the back with bangs that covered his masculine face. He was a girls desire, and Narutos nightmare - a pretty boy.

"you're supposed to be my new roommate" Naruto scoffed, "great."

Kiba started laughing and placed a hand on Narutos shoulder, "good luck man, I'll leave you two to it" he winked, then left the room laughing as he strolled down the corridor.

The dark haired boy just looked at Kiba then at Naruto. He proceeded into the room and placed his stuff down on his side of the room. He watched as Naruto stomped around the room, obviously not happy with the headmistress's decision. As Naruto placed his stuff onto his personalised desk, he hit them hard against the wood, trying to make it obvious to this boy, that he doesn't want him there.

"Is my presence really that annoying to you" the boy asked. His voice was cold, almost deadly but so manly, and sexy. Naruto was surprised, but he didn't show it. _'this pretty boy hasn't met Naruto Uzumaki but by the end of this year, I will defiantly be getting a different roommate!'_

"Hello? Am I talking to no one?" His voice was not high or low, just dark and mysterious.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you over the sound of emo in the room" Naruto laughed then continued placing stuff down.

"Excuse me?" that hurt. Really hurt.

"I said..."

"I'm leaving." And just like that the boy stopped what he was doing and started to leave the room.

"Don't I get to know the name of the person I have to put up with for the next so many years?"

"fuck you." He turned and left leaving Naruto almost speechless, but he laughed. _ This is going to be one interesting year... very interesting._

**A/N: Hey guys, its been a while! this is a new one i have been working on, review on what its like! thank youu! ~ Kitty-Amazing**_  
_


End file.
